<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What She Has Become by praxidikai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868414">What She Has Become</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai'>praxidikai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clarice (TV 2021), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarice and Hannibal have fled together, when they stop running they look for a home, this is what happened to Clarice, this what she has become.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What She Has Become</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in the middle of a museum she had no idea she'd be visiting so soon, Clarice Starling watched, though not the artwork. She studied the cut of his suit, how his hair had grown, how he no longer was as pale as when they met. Her gaze lowered and she smiled, a more feral side of her evaluating the curve of his buttocks. She bit her lower lip, enjoying the sight. Could he sense her staring? Knowing him, it wasn't such an absurd thought.</p>
<p>She observed and when he glanced over his shoulder, away from his newfound friends, their eyes captured each other. His usually cryptic features revealed emotions to her that made shivers run down her spine. A grin widened on his lips and he rushed to her side, touching the small of her back. "Would you join us, dear?"</p>
<p>She politely beamed at him, her eyes moving back to his suit, then to his tie. Clarice faced him, accepted the arm he offered.</p>
<p>There was a lightness in her step, she threaded perfectly in her expensive heels - another one of his gifts. They stood side by side before their new temporary friends, - they would leave again soon, this place wasn't home - they smiled, they made delightful conversation with interesting people. She caught a glimpse of what a life with him would be.</p>
<p>Starling sighed, her shoulders lowering. She leaned closer to her partner.</p>
<p>Later, alone at their place, she’d undress him, undo button by button of his suit, she'd get rid of his tie and expose his neck. Her mouth would press against his throat, her hands would feel him again. She would play with the hair on his chest, sense his whole body, and he would watch with curious eyes – she isn’t one to take it slowly. And, when she could no longer take it, when her body burned for more, she’d have his cock in her mouth, and no protest or seduction would keep her from her treat. She’d suckle, she’d tease, she’d savor him precisely as he did to her when she offered her breast.</p>
<p>She’d ride him the way he likes, the torturous rhythm he uses until she can’t hold back her hunger anymore.</p>
<p>The Count is as much of a lover as she expected, better even, and the way they work together is terrifying. She knew, she had always known, it was dangled in her face many times for her not to consider it. Bride of Frankenstein after all.</p>
<p>Clarice saw it in her mind’s eye, how they’d fuck in their bedroom; what she didn’t see was the moment in the backseat of his car. She missed how kissing against the vehicle would lead to the decadent scene of Hannibal Lecter losing control over her so terribly he’d take her on the leather seat of his Jaguar.</p>
<p>She’d go back home fast and not because his seed might stain her dress, but because she wasn’t nearly sore enough to her liking. For the first time, Hannibal Lecter would be the one growling and protesting, hungry for stronger and faster coupling, while Clarice played him as skillfully as he played the harpsichord.</p>
<p>Their beginning felt as if it had merely fallen into place, it felt right, it felt them. Starling would wake up and have relief wash over her when she caught sight of him sleeping near her. She might even blow him again out of joy for seeing him.</p>
<p>The Agent was behind her, while she was still adapting to her new life, Clarice had no doubt she had made the right choice. She left, she chose Hannibal, and God knew she’d choose him again any day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>